Pull the trigger
by Sindalstar
Summary: Sometimes we can't, sometimes we can. Fox/Wolf Shounen-ai, M/M. Don like don't read.


Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox or anything in it's universe. M/M romance present. Warning given.

-Pull the trigger-

By Sindal

The buzzing of lasers sung within the building as blasters shot out at training dummies within the metallic cybertronic shooting range. All lined up like soldiers, or recruits really, people fired trigger happy at targets they knew could never fight back. The shots were less than usual though, as evening was coming. One by one the people retreated from the play battle field, having either practised enough or go their anger out, hopefully. The last of the visitors shot his last bolt, cursed as he missed again and walked away with an angry face. The humming persisted as the main door slid shut however, as two remained shooting.

Fox and Wolf stood side by side firing in succession, one after the other like clockwork at floating holographic disks that dissipated approximated 1.5 seconds after they appeared. It lasted like this for quite a while, the two not speaking and staring before them. Eventually Fox was the first to stop. He lowered his blaster slowly, watching his section the targets disappear as systems deactivated. He held it clutched tight, before huffing inaudibly and tucking the blaster away in its holster. He looked at Wolf next, at the pure focus, before crossing his arms "You done? We gotta close up soon."

"You start…Lil bit longer" he grunted out in focus as the disks changed and switched to the dummy versions, faceless people running into sight and falling at the exact same speed as before. Wolf's shots always hit the same places: The heart, the head or the leg.

Fox smirked "As if you need the practice" and started walking away, leaving the lupine in his seclusion. Part of the academy work they now did, besides mentoring and cadet training, was managing the shooting range. Fox never pictured himself as much of a teacher, or anything that had to do with helping younger people grasp the concepts he had to when he was a tike. General Pepper had offered the job to him soon after he hung up his merc wings, for now at least. Fox was in no place to say no.

There wasn't much else he was trained for. No fancy college that gave him credentials in anything that people thought mattered in the world, like business. And even so, he could picture himself even less as a politician or the 'voice' of Cornelia's Military Force. He suppose it wasn't so bad, even though some of these worms were either too confident or not confident enough. The rest just had issues. But then again, so did he.

How he'd managed to get Wolf as a partner was beyond him. He'd never thought Pepper would have allowed one of the most infamous and dangerous mercenaries in the galaxy work with him for the same pay….

…

…Ok, so maybe he did have a bit of an agro attack on the old war dog. That's beside the point.

Fox sighed as he started typing along the maintenance board to shut down the systems and check for bugs. Laborious, but work was that. Wolf was surprisingly more open to the job than he thought. Guess there was a father side to Wolf he never knew…or a great deal of tolerance for hormonal cadets who think they do everything now that they're in the military. It's as if they were unaware of the fact that at least 30% of them might not come back alive if a war somehow broke out again.

Wolf wasn't thinking about that though. His shots were focused, knocking down each target without fail. He skewed his eyes and wondered, in his contemplation, why killing was one the simplest thing he could do. But something else was hard as fuck. He really appreciated his life now. He was a new man…erm, wolf. He still got the glares, but he stopped caring now. Dumb civilians don't know anything about him. The pay was keeping them afloat. I suppose that's what counted the most for them right now. Still, that was life he supposed. Shit happened; he knew that more than anyone else. Only Fox would know it as good as he did. Why wouldn't he, they've been through the exact same shit together…even when they weren't together. Hell they made the shit for each other! Wolf chuckled, almost missing a target with the thought.

He looked down at his blaster. He'd been allowed to keep his own, the blade tucked at the bottom for that little bit of utility. He paused from his shots, and inspected it. It was an old thing...the only thing that got changed was it's laser cartridge. He didn't like the newer models, too much things were being automated. You don't change that way.

_You gotta start out new and end old. Keep yourself as sharp as your aim, and don't rely on anything else that makes things easier. You don't change that way..._

Fox's words to his cadets. Buggers probably didn't take it to heart anyway. Wasn't talking about the gun or the equipment, he was talking about them. That's that's what Wolf liked to think.

The lupine chuckled again 'Fuck I'm getting old' he thought as he held his blaster up to aim again. He was an old blaster...Old blasters needed upgrades to keep working...and there was one that he wanted...but just could not get. The thought had been eating at him for weeks now. Wolf frowned 'Cause I ain't got the pluck to pull the damn trigger...' he mumbled and shot. Then blinked.

Fox looked up at a bleep, frowned as a big red 'Error! Error!' started flashing on the screen. The action was only reinforced by Wolf shouting out "We got a problem!"

Fox grumbled at his luck and made his way back into the main hall "What's up now?"

Wolf pointed up, some of the holographic disks were floating in mid air while more shot into the screen. Wolf pointed up and shot one, it froze in place, flicking distorted. "They're stuck"

Fox sighed and ran a paw through his forehead fur "Damn, why did they have to freeze up so late. The techie probably left by now..." Fox glanced at the control pad in the other room "I'm gonna see what I can do, maybe if we reboot it, it'll swing right"

Wolf just nodded, tucking his deadly blaster away at his hip and crossing his arms

_Problems are part of life. Without them we don't get any better at anything. Without them we got nothing to drive towards. If you don't have any problems, your not getting anywhere in life. Learn to love your problems, and deal with them one at a time._

Wolf snorted. Why was he remembering all of Fox's little cadet tips. He looked up at the large display, watched it flicker and shut down completely, before the blinking lights and data streams kicked up again in a bright spectrum and the disks started soaring again. He whipped his blaster out in a split second and snipped one. It flickered, faded, halted and then turned a rainbow of lights. "Nope!" Wolf hollered.

Fox came back in the large hall, grumbling again "There's not much else we can do then except shut down and wait till tomorrow."

"Why's that a problem again?"

"Peppy doesn't like delays"

Wolf shook his head, his arms crossed again "Gotta live in the moment"

_Planning about your future is all well and nice, but you guys really need to get it in your heads that future ain't guaranteed where you are right now. This is the galaxy military people, not summer camp. You don't plan your future in this job, you pray and count your lucky stars you can wake up the next morning. Screw your past as well. No one cares about your background when your being shot down. Each and every one of you needs to learn to live in the moment_

Fox raised a brow curiously, eyeing the lupine. Neither of them had their jacket on, which meant Wolf's pythons were showing out of the black hugging tank top, flexing unconsciously as they were crossed. He looked up at the glitching colour disks, then at Wolf again.

He smirked.

Praying on Wolf's lack of attention, he quickly snatched the lupine's blaster from his paw. He spun it in the air before catching the black gun again skilfully. Wolf blinked in shock, staring at his empty paw to Fox's "What ar-"

"Live in the moment huh?" Fox said with a mischievous, confident grin "Have you been listening to my lectures? Sounds like the stuff I tell the troop"

Wolf grinned back unaware of any plot Fox might have, but suspicious of it "I listen sometimes."

"You don't take my advice very often do you?"

Wolf furrowed a brow "How do you figure?" His paws crossed again, wondering further what his boyfriend was getting at.

Fox turned and pointed the blaster at the range "Big rough and tough wolf like you, you'd think that you live in the moment more than anyone else, but there's something I bet you haven't done while it was around."

Wolf was chuckling now, amused at the accusations "Oh yeah? You better tell me what's going on Fox before I force it out of you."

The vulpine glanced at his mate, a lingering lock in the eyes. Wolf's eyes had been such a deep grey when they had first fought. They were a lighter purple now that he could stare into them, one the good eye anyway. He wondered if he could make them sparkle for just one moment. Turning his attention to the target area, he began to fire. The shots were rapid and seemingly random besides hitting disks, but after a few 10s of shots, Wolf realised what was happening. Fox was using the stationary disks as dots. They connected together and stringed into letters. These letters flowed into words. And finally a sentence formed after a good few minutes of shooting. It was a question.

**'Will you marry me Y-N"**

Wolf's jaw dropped at the brightly lit hovering sentence. Ironically, The disks were changing colour at rainbow speed made it somehow more fitting. The big lupine stared at the words gob-smacked for a long time, before his gaze fell on Fox again

The lupine had a sheepish grin. His long tail was swaying from side to side, either in excitement or nervousness, as both his paws were outstretched. One held the blaster, while the other held a small open dark blue case, were a platinum wedding band waited "I found it in the apartment one day...and I got tired of waiting."

Wolf was still speechless. Inside he was berating himself a million times over. He knew he should have hid the bloody thing in a better place. Damn curious Fox, ruining the whole surprise. This was a surprise on it's own though, and Wolf didn't think he really minded it all that much now that it came up...at least he didn't need to worry about popping the question any more.

Fox gestured at the blaster, and silently Wolf grasped for it. "Well Wolf, time to live in the moment. What's it gonna be, babe." he asked, taking the ring out and holding it between his thumb and index.

Wolf stared hard at his mate, at every single thing he could find on his mate's body. The clothes, the fur, the weaponry and the features he loved so much. I loved them...they all made someone who wasn't perfect, who made mistakes, who was real and someone to share the burden of life. It wasn't a question.

His gaze turned down once more to the ebony and indigo weapon, petting the smooth metal like a lost friend. Often he realised he used to it speak when he had no words to say.

And so he grinned as well. He raised his arm in inter-triumph, his one eye never leaving Fox's face just to make sure he could see the look on HIS Fox's face. He took one last breath, fixed the smile on his face, allowed his tail to wag...

And pulled the trigger...

As a disk sparked to life above the Y, Fox let the ring slip down onto his finger. The grin mirrored as Wolf took a stride closer, held Fox's cheek in his paw and planted a kiss to the other.

"Damn you Fox...I was suppose to do this on my own."

"Your not supposed to do it alone...that's why it's a marriage."

-END-

Thank you for reading

Hope you enjoyed

Rate and review


End file.
